


My funny Valentine

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Friends, M/M, Romance, Sexy Times, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Agron to say the one thing he meant to keep secret right in the throes of passion, on the most romantic day of the year as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! Just a little bit of something for Valentine's day, since I did nothing for Christmas nor New Year's. Hope you enjoy! :)

In a small apartment, in the downtown part of the city, two sets of fine chinas were laying on the kitchen table, dirtied by what had been before a delicious Italian dinner. Candles that been glowing all through the night were now extinguished and a trail of clothes was peppered down the hallway leading towards the small bedroom.

And in that small bedroom...the only noises that could be heard, just like always, were:

1) The _"Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!"_ of the matress

2) _"Oh shit, Agron! Right there! Don't stop!"_

3) _"Fuck Nasir! Oh god!"_

4) _"I'm...I'm so close Agron...God!"_

But on this particular night, something else was heard, one that made the smaller participant in the naked activities, Nasir, stop short in his tracks, open his eyes and blink down at the man that had just cried out these three small, but also powerful words:

5) _"I love you!"_

"You...you love...you what!?" he finally said, panting from all the up-and-downing he'd just done for the past half-hour or so.

Agron, the man that had cried out these newly formed words, opened his own eyes when he felt the man above him stop what he'd been doing and even worse, getting off his larger body. Seeing the confused/shocked features on his best friend's face, Agron seemed to retreat on himself. Grabbing a nearby pillow, he tried to hide his face away from Nasir and the long-haired man couldn't help but notice that the short-haired one was...

Yes...Agron was in fact _blushing_...

And that again, was a **total** first between the two of them.

"What's going on, Agron?" he finally asked, trying his best to grab the pillow away from his friend.

Agron took a deep breath and gathered his courage when he felt Nasir pull the pillow out of his arms and onto the floor.

"I...I love you, Nasir." he finally admitted.

"Is that why tonight had a so much romantic-ish feeling instead of our usual pre-fucking hangouts? The candlelight dinner, the roses...the dancing of the clothed kind?" Nasir wondered, seemingly still confused by what was going on.

"Of course, you imbecile! Why else would I do all of that if I wasn't in love with you?!" Agron responded in a near shout.

Nasir tried to open his mouth a few times to say something, but nothing could come out. Finally, he whispered: "But I thought you only wanted us to be fuck-friends. That's what you said the first time you and I..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that's what I said." Agron interrupted, in a softer tone this time around. He lowered his eyes guiltily: "It's just that...when I'm with you...I feel like the part of me that's been missing all this time is finally here, you know? And it's always been more than sex between you and me, I realized that the minute I first laid you in my bed and I could see everything in your eyes. So, since today was Valentine's day and everything, I thought it'd be the perfect night to tell you how I really feel.

But with you seemingly not picking up what I was trying to say with all the romancing I was trying to do, I thought you thought tonight was like any other nights we've been having. So that's why I kept my mouth shut. I just didn't think it was going to open when I was about to orgasm, that's for sure."

He finally dared to move his eyes upward and stare a Nasir once more when he added:

"But...it's okay if you don't feel the same way, we can just forget I ever said anything and just continue being friends that like to fu-"

"I love you too, Agron." was what interrupted Agron's spiel.

Agron's eyes widened.

"R-really?" he dared to ask.

"Of course, really! You stupid, idiotic...pinhead." Nasir said with a slight grin, all his own repressed feelings now fully showing on his face. "Tonight has been the most romantic night in my life and I can't believe you thought that I...that I didn't..."

Nasir squeaked when in a show of force, Agron flipped the both of them over and covered them up in one swift move.

"Yeah, well, what I can I say? I'm a pinhead after all." he said in a chuckle.

"But you're my pinhead." retorted Nasir, wrapping his arms around the taller man once again.

"And you're my imbecile." he added softly against the other man's lips.

Agron smiled tenderly at the other man before whispering back:

"And how we fit so well together..." and, with him taking the lead this time around by slamming his lips with the other man's, the pair resumed their familiar dance of the naked but also now...

Of the **loving** kind.


End file.
